Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 Transcripts
Here is the Transcript for Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! Lady Palutena: Previously on Power Rangers Data Squad. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): Ho ho ho! Success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! Now I just need to harness its power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha! Sonic the Werehog: You've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman. Dr. Eggman (Unleashed): So long, friend! Eggman seals himself safely inside his Egg Mobile before opening the airlock. Sonic the Werehog tries to hold on, but fails. Sonic the Werehog and the Chaos Emeralds are sucked out into space and fall towards the Earth. Dark Gaia screeches before breaking apart and scattering across the planet. Lady Palutena: Yes I have, Pit. I hope you learn to use your form wisely, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: You bet, Palutena, I'm pretty much used to it. Robbie Diaz: We will be there for people who are in trouble, Need of rescuing or even if Dr. Eggman tries to kidnap someone. We will be there for the entire solar system if we have to. Whenever evil villains try to rule the Earth, We will kick their butts and send them packing. United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! With the speech said, Everyone cheered, But then, For everyone and Eggman never noticed that Robbie's Universal Portal Watch started to light up which causes him to teleport to another dimension as a shiny light came, as the place cleared up, Robbie was gone as Eggman makes victory return to the Egg-Carrier. Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh no... Sora: He's gone... Twilight Sparkle: He saved my life. But where could he have gone? Miles "Tails" Prower: The blast processing from Eggman's Mega Amplifier causes Robbie's Universal Portal Watches dimensional circuits to vibrate so fast that he went out of phase with our plane of existence, causing him to travel to another dimension. Professor Pickle: Sonic, You and Robbie must work together and travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore the Chaos Emeralds, and in turn the Chaos Emeralds will restore the planet and help it heal naturally. Sonic the Werehog: You heard him, Robbie. Looks like we're gonna have to team up for this one. Robbie Diaz: Right. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know gather them all up at once? (perks up and knocks fist into palm) Wait, that's it! Of course! (rides his chair down to a computer behind him, Orbot salutes and closes up again) Eeh hee hee hee. With this... This! All of my plans will be realized! As Eggman starts typing on the computer, His progress of making a new robot begins. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Chip (V.O.): Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot managed to make a new robot named "Egg-Stumbler". Dr. Eggman: At last, Egg-Stumbler is now ready to destroy Robbie Diaz. Egg-Stumbler: Ready when you are, Doctor! Dr. Eggman: Good, The Rangers are in for a surprise. Meanwhile at Cyberspace Command Center, Everyone werected starting to wonder if Robbie was alright. Twilight Sparkle: I hope Robbie's okay. Sunset Shimmer: We'll find him, Twilight. Yoshi: I'm not too sure about that, Sunset. If he got sent to another dimension, He's probably gone for life. Fluttershy: That's not true, Yoshi. We're not giving up on him However, Tails got a signal to Robbie's morpher. Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, Guys. I've found Robbie's signal to his morpher! Zordon: That is great news, Tails. Lady Palutena: Digit, Widget, Open the Trans-Dimensional Portal. Digit: We're on it, Palutena. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts